1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection system, and more particularly, to an optical engine for improving electromagnetic interference for a projection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common household or commercial projection systems are regulated and inspected for electromagnetic waves. Electromagnetic interference from projection systems affects other electronic devices and even interferes with operations thereof. Thus, electromagnetic interference is prevented by using projection systems passing electromagnetic wave inspections.
There are many electric components generating electromagnetic waves in a projection system. For an imaging unit generating images, for example an LCos (Liquid Crystal on Silicon) display, a cable transmits high frequency imaging signals from an independent driver module, thus, electromagnetic waves with high frequency are generated along the cable. If electromagnetic waves with high frequency are not decreased, an imaging unit will not pass electromagnetic wave safety inspections. A conventional solution is to cover a copper foil on the cable, and then stick an adhesive tape on the cable to electrically connect the cable to a metal housing. If inspection requirements are still not met, a metal sheet is further provided to cover the cable, thus decreasing leakage by sealing in the electromagnetic waves. However, to improve electromagnetic interference, the above-mentioned solution requires additional materials and increased assembly steps. Thus, increasing costs and time needed for repair and replacement.